Pirates
Das Pirates & Privateers ist ein Anhang zum Star Wars Rollenspiel, der von Timothy S. O'Brien geschrieben wurde und 1997 von West End Games publiziert wurde. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Starlines flared past the viewport as the Imperial freighter flashed through the depths of hyperspace. Suddenly, a loud, metallic crash echoed throughout the hull as the ship skidded into realspace. Despite the clamor of alarms and damage report claxons, the Imperial captian could not fail to hear the menacing voice issuing from the comm system: "Attention, Imperial freighter! This is the independent vessel, ''Free Lance. Power down your engines and weapons or be destroyed. This is your final warning."'' Pirates, the Imperial thought, an involuntary shudder passing through his body. Keying the shipwide comm, he gritted his teeth and issued his final order: "All hands, prepare to repel boarders..." Inhalt *Introduction *Chapter One: Pirates and Privateers *Chapter Two: Raiding *Chapter Three: The Raider's Life *Chapter Four: Plunder and Equipment *Chapter Five: Ships *Chapter Six: The Opposition *Chapter Seven: Pirate's Gallery *Chapter Eight: Ports of Call *Chapter Nine: Campaigns *Appendix: Index to Pirates Personen und Raumschiffe Introduction ; Personen *Gial Ackbar *Mon Mothma *Ral'Rai Muvunc Chapter One: Pirates and Privateers ; Personen *Xim *Mon Mothma *Gial Ackbar *Ral'Rai Muvunc *Urias Xhaxin *Hast *Mistik Arka *Khwir Chapter Two: Raiding ; Personen *Hast *Xhaxin *Kett (Corellianer) Chapter Three: The Raider's Life ; Personen *Missa *Xhaxin *Hast *Gorug *Lady Kalena *Arvo Norstrag *Gunda Mabin *Beyla Rus *Celis Mott Chapter Five: Ships ; Raumschiffe *Warpod *C-73 Tracker *Toscan 8-Q *Y-TIE Ugly *TIE-Y Ugly *Corellian Corvette *Nebulon-B Escort Frigate *Daupherm Discril Cruiser *CRX-Tug *X-23 Space Barge *X-26 StarHaul *YT-1210 Light Freighter *YT-2400 Light Freighter *Nella 342 Light Freighter *Kazellis Light Freighter *Corona Transport *Ghtroc 580 Light Freighter *Jermaguim Light Freighter *Gymsnor-3 Light Freighter *Nesst Light Freighter *Starlight Light Freighter *Z-10 Seeker *ZH-25 Questor *TL-1800 Transport *Crescent Freighter *Barloz Medium Freighter *Lantillian Short Hauler *Stalwart Light Freighter *L19 Freighter *HT-2200 Medium Freighter *Zuraco Cargo Hauler *CE-2 Transport *Mark I Bulk Transport *Subla Ransom Medium Cargo Hauler *Mobquet Medium Cargo Hauler *Gallofree Medium Transport *Imperial Armored Transport *Ghtroc Industries Cargo Empress Super Freighter *Xiytiar Transport *Action IV Bulk Freighter *Action V Bulk Freighter *Action VI Bulk Freighter *Rin Assid Bulk Hauler *Asteroid Mining Ship *Superlift Ore Hauler *Container Ship *Imperial Star Galleon *Luxury Yacht 3000 *Luxury Cruiser 200 *Mindabaal Custom Pleasure Yacht *Aavman Extravagance 11-S *Baudo Star Yacht *Starwind Yacht Chapter Six: The Opposition ; Personen *Gor Lequar *Mirash Peet *Irnst Stavveld *Markand *Soleric *Joha Marik *Urias Xhaxin ; Raumschiffe *IR-3F Patrol Ship *Imperial Patrol Vessel 1 *Conqueror Assault Ship *Firespray Patrol/Attack Craft *Pursuer Enforcement Ship *RX4 Patrol Ship *Marauder Corvette *Etti Lighter *Law Light Patrol Craft *PB-950 Patrol Boat *SFS Light Patrol Ship *Light Corvette *Imperial Customs Frigate *Imperial Customs Guardian Light Cruiser *GAT-12 Skipray Class *Nebulon-B Escort Frigate *Vibre Assault Cruiser *Grek Troop Shuttle *Katarn Boarding Shuttle Chapter Seven: Pirate's Gallery ; Personen *Urias Xhaxin *Chrag'mak'al *Gunda Mabin *Ga'p'tashi *Bakken *Abin-Ral-Xufush *Big Jak Targrim *Celis Mott *Ral'Rai Muvunc *Moris Malvarra *Dharus ; Raumschiffe *''Free Lance'' *Nikto Kajidic *''Fa-Loh-Sui'' Chapter Eight: Ports of Call ; Personen *Muo Glandish *Chidee Na Maak *Kuuda De Nall *Duros *Kuuda Oe Nall *Valis Lorn *Eelien Kirat *Qual'om Soach *Equa Felens *Rexis Lovech *Sergeant Nethius *Olev Madak *Glasfir'a'lik *Loro Eckles *Kep Fortuna *Staarn *Koh'shak *Seeker *Rithgar *Alrym II *Dorok *Leesa *Omze *Con'varra *Futor *Yerkys ne Dago *Nim Zanti *Vam Margan *Oponni Narthrup *Leo Belusfar Chapter Nine: Campaigns ; Personen *Thrawn Appendix: Index to Pirates Dieses Kapitel enthält Verweise zu anderen Büchen inklusive der Seitenzahlen. en:Pirates & Privateers fi:Pirates & Privateers pt:Pirates & Privateers Kategorie:Quellenbücher Kategorie:WEG Quellenbücher Kategorie:Legends-Quellen